


An Ode To Potter's Monster Cock

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco, Established Relationship, Gift Fic, Humor, Limericks, Love Poems, M/M, Prose Poem, Shameless Smut, hung harry, ode, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9683606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: Choice extracts fromThe Quibbler.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [capitu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitu/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to Capitu! ♥
> 
> [Read on LJ](http://llaeyro.livejournal.com/66924.html).

_Spotted in_ The Quibbler _, approaching Valentine’s Day._

**An Ode to Potter’s Monster Cock**

Oh shaft, so firm, with skin yet silky soft,  
  So oft I’ve dreamt about you in the night.  
The touch of your large bulge against my thigh  
  Ne’er fails to set my passion burning bright.  
I love to see the tip, so rosy red,  
  Peek out from foreskin. I drop to the floor  
    To watch anticipation build until  
  Excitement gathers wetly at the head.  
I lick it off, and you beg me for more.  
I can’t resist, I’m such an eager whore;  
      I’ll suck, and lick, ’til you’re about to spill.

Oh, how I love you, cock. So long and wide  
  That I need both my hands to guide you in.  
Enjoy the taste, the weight, upon my tongue  
  Whilst playing with the plug I’ve kept within.  
I get on knees, with arse up in the air,  
  I reach behind to spread myself for you  
    And pull the plug. I’m ready for you, love.  
You always press inside with so much care,  
  Yet still I feel o’erwhelmed, consumed by greed.  
I feel so full, so stretch’d, yet still I _need_.  
      I’m driven wild by pants and moans above.

No cock compares, I swear. I’ve tried a few.  
No other fills me so completely or  
  Can make my bones just melt into my flesh.  
He satisfies me to my very core.  
  And now, dear reader, do you crave a taste?  
  You want to wrap your hands around it, right?  
To see if you could take him, given time,  
  Whilst hands against the headboard firmly braced.  
’Though you may look, and want and dream and stare,  
  Well it’s too bad for you that I don’t share.  
      ’Til Potter’s had enough, his cock is mine.

                                            _\- Size Queen_

                              ~*~*~*~

 _Seen in_ The Quibbler _, the following day._

**A Limerick to the Size Queen**

There once was a man who I dated,  
Who knew that attention I hated,  
Yet he wrote me this thing  
Now his neck I will wring.  
Can his cock-lust never be sated?

                            _\- Potter’s Monster Cock_

                              ~*~*~*~

 _Overlooked by many, in_ The Quibbler, _on Valentine's Day._

**A Note to PMC**

You'd better hope not.

                          - Your Cockslut


End file.
